midnight snack
by colormonk
Summary: Harry wakes up during the night the day before the wedding and decides to go down to grab a drink but on his way he spots an erotic sight. (Ages are by film not by book this time!)


_**Harry's midnight snack (HP/GD)**_

_Harry wakes up during the night the day before the wedding and decides to go down to grab a drink but on his way he spots an erotic sight. (Ages are by film not by book this time!)_

**_disclaimer : i do not own harry potter much to my disappointment..._ =[**

* * *

**The burrow**

**31st July 1997**

Harry walked down the creaking stairs towards the kitchen of the burrow. He had woken up needing a drink just before midnight. He made sure to miss the stair with the charmed creak that would wake Mrs. Weasley up as that was the last thing anyone needed with Bill and Fleur's wedding tomorrow. He was on the second floor when he heard the moan. Stopping to see where he came from he saw light coming from under one of the doors.

He heard another moan but was unsure what it was, deciding to take a page from Mad Eyes book after all you can't be too careful with Voldemort after your ass, and he slowly pushed open the door to see what was going on.

He poked his head around the door and gasped at what he saw.

Lying on her back in the bed with her legs spread was Gabrielle Delacour touching herself eyes closed. She was naked except for the pale pink panties she wore which had a giant wet patch in the middle.

Harry froze in shock at the sight as she played with her nipples before she trailed a hand down and pushed her panties aside and started stroking her wet center making Harry gasp at the sight.

Hearing him gasp Gaby's eyes shot open and she froze in shock at being caught.

They must have stayed that way for at least a minute before they unfroze from their stupor.

"Well come in and close ze door before you wake ze entire house up." She hissed at him using the quilt to cover herself up.

Still in shock and unable to think straight yet alone talk Harry did as told and slipped in before quietly closing the door.

"So what are you doing sneaking into my room in ze middle of ze night?" She asked him quietly.

"I… I was going for a drink… when I heard you… a noise… and with… Voldemort on the loose I thought I should check it out." He stuttered

"So you weren't trying to spy on me?" she asked

"Of course not." He replied heatedly

"Shame." Gabrielle said before jumping him and kissing him hard.

Unsure what to do Harry just enjoyed the kiss hoping that she wouldn't kill him for walking in on her.

"Well since you… interrupted me in ze middle of entertaining myself, I think you should... Help me finish." She whispered once they came up for air and dropping the quilt showing of her mostly naked body.

Harry just gazed in appreciation of the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I can't…. You're fourteen." He said eyes going over her breasts and down her stomach

"Zo. It's not stopping you from enjoying looking at me" she replied pushing his dressing gown from his shoulders exposing his naked chest.

"You're too young." He said still not resisting

"Well I'm only going to do et myself if you don't help and zince I want to and you want to why shouldn't we?" she asked grinning as she undid the ties on his pajama bottoms.

"Yeah but..." he tailed off as she wrapped her hand around his cock

"She just enjoy et." She said pushing him onto his back and pulling his pajama bottoms and boxers off releasing his throbbing dick into the open.

Harry just lay there watching still unable to bring himself to stop her as she went down on him.

Harry was in heaven as her mouth wrapped around his cock and her tongue worked around it leaving him gasping.

It didn't take long before he blew his load in her mouth causing her to grin and lick her lips before casting a cleansing charm on her mouth.

She then crawled up the bed to lay next to where Harry was and wait as he recovered from his orgasmic bliss.

Once he was fully recovered she took his hand and ran it across her breast moaning slightly as Harry tweaked her nipple on the pass.

"My turn" she whispered pushing Harrys head down between her legs. "Drink up 'arry. You said you wanted a drink didn't you?" she teased

"Well I didn't have this in mind when I woke up… but I like this more." He said nuzzling her crotch with his nose before gingerly pushing her panties aside and sighing at the sight of her dripping pussy. He pulled her moist lips apart and tentatively licked it making her moan slightly. Deciding to take it up a notch he pushed a finger in and sucked on her clit forgoing the teasing that Sirius had recommended he try instead trying to overwhelm her senses, and if the noise's she was making were anything to go by he was succeeding.

Harry sat there lapping up all her juices quite content. He didn't know how long it took until she moaned his name, biting her fist to muffle her screams, as he thrust his fingers in and out of her but it didn't take long.

He looked up at her lying boneless on the bed breathing hard.

"That was… intense." She whispered.

Harry crawled up the bed to her.

"It's not over yet." He whispered

"What do you…? Oh…." She said feeling his member line itself up with her hole. Her eyes widened before she schooled her features and smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing herself against him.

"First time?" he whispered causing her to nod slightly

Harry smiled gently pushed himself into her hot wet center glad that Veela didn't feel any pain their first time being the creatures of sex they were as that was his kryptonite… Crying girls…what do you do with them?

Harry almost creamed just from being halfway inside her. Her walls rippled and gripped him as he thrust in slowly. God she was tight and he loved every second of it.

He moaned as their pubic bones collided when he bottomed out in her his balls nestled between her spread bum cheeks.

He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth partially open he leant down and kissed her softly pulling out slowly.

She groaned at the lack of contact before Harry pushed back in faster than last time but still slowly enough to draw all the feeling out as much as possible.

Gabrielle was in heaven. Never had she felt so full… or fulfilled she knew that from now on she was Harry's and no one else's would follow him to the end of the world and through the gates of hell itself if she had to although the closest she was likely to get was Voldemort. She shook her head getting all thought of Voldemort out of her head and back to concentrating on the feeling off Harry's cock filling her up and pulling out as he played with her clit. By now he had vanished her panties being seventeen less than an hour ago.

Gabrielle decided to change things up and rolled them over so she was now on top where she buried her face in the crook of his neck and bounced her hips up and down on him the movements coming instinctively for her as she bounced on him his hand still between her legs playing with that little nub that was driving her crazy. It wasn't long after that that they both climaxed Harry grunting as Gabrielle bit his shoulder to keep quiet, almost enough to draw blood.

They both lay there entwined as they came down from their high but by the time Harry could focus on anything other than her fluttering and pulsing walls Gabrielle was sleeping soundly on his chest and he was soon to follow her…

* * *

_**A/N: sorry its only a small chapter but i was having trouble writing my other one i am doing... never done a threesome before and its more challenging than i thought... i wont be able to do it this week end due to work so you will have to wait until the next one sorry :(**_

_**once again any plot ideas are welcome as i only have this one left which could be considered a sequel to this one but will be able to be a stand alone**__** (think those are the words i was looking for?) **__**as well so any plot ideas PM me with (Y) thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
